


giocare col fuoco

by Feanoriel



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Odin is an asshole, also Sigyn is a mess too, but we all know that, this is not an Odin friendly fic, we all know that Loki is a mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Sigyn sa bene che a giocare col fuoco, si rischia solo di bruciarsi, ma  gli Æsir devono ancora impararlo.





	giocare col fuoco

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: questa fic è ambientata dopo l’episodio in cui Loki mette in competizione tra di loro i nani Brokk e Eitri contro i figli di Ivaldi, per forgiare gli oggetti magici degli Æsir quali la chioma di Sif, la lancia di Odino, Mjollnir, il martello di Thor, e la nave e il cinghiale che traina il carro di Freyjr. Brokk ed Eitri accettano la sfida, in cambio però di ottenere la testa di Loki se vinceranno la competizione. Malgrado i tentativi di Loki di sabotare i due fratelli tramutandosi in mosca, Brokk ed Eitri vincono la competizione, ma Loki, furbescamente, li inganna dicendo che hanno pattuito per la sola testa di Loki, non per il collo (che sarebbero stati costretti a tagliare onde ottenere la testa di Loki). Furiosi per l’inganno, i due nani si vendicano su di lui cucendogli le labbra. Long short story, nella storia c’è un po’ di gore, ma niente di grafico od eccessivo. 
> 
> Poi: lo so che l’associazione di Loki con il fuoco è un’invenzione puramente moderna e che non ha alcun riscontro nelle fonti norrene, ma mi piaceva l’idea, e quindi ho deciso di adottarla.
> 
> E infine, ringrazio tantissimo [**Halja**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja) per le lunghe chiacchierate e lo scambio di idee! Questa fic non esisterebbe senza di lei.

«Io ti avevo avvertito.» Il tono di Sigyn è dolce, ma nasconde appena una punta di rimprovero, come se stesse parlando a Váli o Narvi dopo che hanno commesso una delle loro marachelle. 

Loki non risponde - e come potrebbe rispondere, dopo che i nani gli hanno cucito le labbra?- si limita a sollevare la bocca in un sorriso sghembo, che gli tira dolorosamente i rozzi punti e le ferite ancora aperte. Urlerebbe di dolore, se potesse. 

Sigyn non può fare a meno di sospirare. Una parte di sé vorrebbe stringere a sé il marito, quel marito che le porta tanta gioia, ma anche tante preoccupazioni, come fa quando dividono il letto nelle fredde notti d’inverno, mentre un’altra parte di lei, quella che è sempre piena di preoccupazione, di sospetti e di _gelosia_ quando Loki si assenta troppo a lungo, vorrebbe scrollarlo e prenderlo a schiaffi.

Dopotutto, lei sa benissimo che è tutta colpa _sua_, della sua lingua troppo lunga e del suo credersi sempre più furbo degli altri. Lei glielo ha sempre ripetuto, che un giorno o l’altro qualcuno gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per aver parlato troppo, o per uno dei suoi inganni.

All’epoca, Loki aveva riso -lei se lo ricorda così bene- e l’aveva attirata a sé, distraendola con un bacio, i suoi occhi dorati che scintillavano. Lei gli aveva permesso di distrarla, e per un po’, non ne avevano parlato.

Ma lei aveva ragione - come sempre - e Loki si è ritrovato a raccogliere ciò che ha seminato. E i nani non hanno preso bene il suo inganno, al punto tale da escogitare quella punizione atroce - Sigyn ha trasalito, quando ha visto il marito tornare a casa ridotto in quel modo, la bocca crudelmente chiusa con dei punti insanguinati, il sangue che cominciava già a coagularsi attorno allo spesso filo nero che i nani hanno cucito. Ha mandato in fretta i bambini nelle loro stanze, perché non si spaventassero a vedere loro padre ridotto in quel modo, ed è corsa a prendere dei panni puliti, dell’acqua calda e delle forbici. 

Sigyn tampona delicatamente le ferite di Loki con un panno bagnato, facendo attenzione a non fargli del male. Loki si limita a sibilare tra i denti, mentre lei toglie tutto il sangue secco che gli incrosta il viso, fino a che il panno non è rosso. 

Tagliare via lo spesso filo nero che cuce la bocca di suo marito si rivela un’operazione difficile e delicata, tanto che Sigyn teme di fargli inavvertitamente del male, di aggiungere altre piaghe alla sua carne già devastata. Ed è così che alla fine, dopo che lei è faticosamente riuscita a liberargli la bocca, Loki emette un sibilo acuto, e senza curarsi di riaprire le ferite, si strappa dalla bocca il filo che ancora rimane attaccato, facendo cadere grosse gocce di sangue sulla sua camicia.

«Fottuti nani» ringhia, sputando per terra un grumo di sangue secco e saliva. «Maledette bestie. Cucirmi le labbra, come se fossi --- come se fossi ---» la voce gli si rompe, quando un nuovo fiotto di sangue si riversa dalle sue labbra devastate, macchiando la sua tunica di fine seta blu, quella tunica che Sigyn ha personalmente cucito. 

«Stai calmo, così fai solo uscire più sangue» Sigyn gli porge il telo. «Aspetta. Ho un unguento da spalmare sulle ferite.»

Gliel’ha dato una _vǫlva_, e si è rivelato utile in più di un’occasione. È sempre meglio averlo a portata di mano, con due bambini ancora piccoli che si sbucciano facilmente le ginocchia, e un marito che ha un talento particolare per cacciarsi nei guai. 

Sigyn intima a Loki di non fare movimenti bruschi, mentre gli passa con delicatezza l’unguento sulle piaghe aperte. Si ritrova a pensare che avrebbe bisogno di bende, ma come si può bendare una bocca? Una punizione crudele, e resa ancora più crudele dal fatto che Loki faticherà a guarire. Sigyn sospira. Gli rimarranno sicuramente delle cicatrici, cicatrici su quella bella bocca sottile che l’ha baciata tante volte … 

Quando ha finito, Loki si scosta da lei, gli occhi dorati che brillano come fiamme, carichi di odio e di rabbia. «Sigyn, tu non hai visto … Tu non hai visto il modo in cui hanno _riso_. Hanno riso di _me_, di me che mi dibattevo e mi dimenavo tra le mani di quelle _bestie_, e nessuno di loro ha detto nulla. Nessuno di loro si è fatto avanti per difendermi. Dopo che ho ingannato quei nani per loro, perché potessero avere gioielli preziosi e oggetti magici ineguagliati nei Nove Mondi, che nemmeno gli elfi sarebbero in grado per fabbricare. Io ho fatto tutto questo per loro, e _questo_ è stato il loro ringraziamento. Addirittura Thor, quello stupido bue, ha usato il suo stramaledetto martello per impedirmi di scappare. Ma qualcuno pagherà per questo. È ora che imparino che a giocare col fuoco, si rischia di scottarsi.»

Sigyn annuisce piano, passandogli con delicatezza una mano sulla guancia. La rabbia di Loki è come fuoco che brucia nella notte, chiara e devastante. Lei sa bene che quell’umiliazione ha scavato una piaga nel suo cuore, una piaga che non si rimarginerà tanto facilmente. E che gli Æsir un giorno potrebbero pentirsi delle loro risate, del loro scherno. 

C’è un’altra voce dentro di lei, una voce che le sussurra che Loki comunque sapeva a cosa stava andando incontro quando ha ingannato quei nani, che un giorno qualcuno gli avrebbe fatto pagare lo scotto delle sue malefatte. E che per quanto la punizione sia stata atroce, in un certo senso, non è che non abbia fatto nulla per meritarsela.  
Dopotutto, nessuno gli ha chiesto di accettare di avere la propria testa come posta in gioco. È stata l’inaudita arroganza di Loki a fargli dire di sì ad una richiesta del genere, sicuro delle proprie furberie e dei propri imbrogli, del modo in cui riesce sempre ad ingannare la gente, e a farla franca. Arroganza che, a quanto pare, gli si è ritorta contro. 

Sigyn ripensa al giorno del suo matrimonio, a quando Sif l’ha abbracciata e le ha accarezzato i capelli, facendo attenzione a non rovinare la sua intricata acconciatura nuziale. «Mia cara» le ha detto, «Come ci si sente ad aver sposato il fuoco?»

Sono passati anni da allora, ma ancora Sigyn non sa trovare una risposta vera e propria. Alle volte, quando Loki è accanto a lei, la felicità che prova è impossibile da misurare, grande ed immensa come il mare, ma altre volte sente il peso della solitudine caderle addosso, pesante e duro come un macigno, quando Loki è lontano ed è impegnato a fare qualcosa a cui lei nemmeno vuole pensare, e con esso, la rabbia e la gelosia, mischiata alla consapevolezza che Loki non sarà mai del tutto _suo_. D’altronde, non è forse impossibile imbrigliare il fuoco? E come può sperare lei di riuscirci?

«Nemmeno Odino, il grande e potente Padre di Tutti, ha alzato una sola mano per difendermi» Loki parla ancora, pieno di rabbia e veleno. «Se n’è rimasto lì, senza dire una sola parola, lasciandomi tra le luride mani di quelle _bestie_. Il grande Padre di Tutti, sempre così pronto a chiedere il mio aiuto, ma mai che _lui_ si degni ad alzare il suo culo rinsecchito dal suo adorato trono per aiutarmi.» 

Sigyn sa che non si dovrebbe parlar male del Padre di Tutti, ma non fa nulla per zittire Loki. È vero, Odino potrebbe star spiandoli in quello stesso momento, perfino nell’intimità della loro casa, ma …

Ma Sigyn non può fare a meno di immaginarsi Odino, il re degli Æsir, seduto sul suo trono, che osserva suo marito contorcersi ed urlare sotto le mani impietose dei nani, silente ed immobile come sempre, il suo unico occhio che brilla tra le ombre del suo volto, e lo stomaco per un attimo le si torce. 

Lei sa benissimo quanto ad Odino suo marito _serva_, ne è perfettamente consapevole. Senza Loki, Odino avrebbe dovuto fare a meno di molte cose, avrebbe dovuto cedere a troppi compromessi. E quindi perché mai permettere che ad un così fedele e prezioso alleato venga data una punizione così crudele, per quanto possa essere in parte meritata? È questo ciò che lei non riesce a spiegarsi.

A meno che … Il sangue improvvisamente le si gela nelle vene. Sigyn non può, non _vuole_ crederlo. Odino può sembrare spietato, alle volte, ma si tratta pur sempre del Padre di Tutti, del suo re, di colui che protegge e guida il suo popolo. Non può credere che si sia abbassato ad un gesto tanto meschino, che abbia permesso che Loki venisse punito così solo per dargli un _avvertimento_, un avvertimento di cosa può capitargli se mai anche solo pensasse di _tradirlo_.

Loki la guarda, i suoi occhi dorati che scintillano come braci, e lei capisce che lui _sa_, che sa ciò che Odino ha fatto e perché l’ha fatto.

Loki si scosta dalla fronte le lunghe ciocche rosse che gli cadono disordinate sul viso, e nei suoi occhi vi è una muta domanda. 

Sigyn non dice nulla. Per un attimo, distoglie lo sguardo da quegli occhi brucianti, la mente ridotta ad un turbine di emozioni contrastanti.

Tutti sanno che Odino è giusto e saggio. Può aver fatto delle cose sbagliate, delle cose che paiono tutto fuorché giuste o sagge, ma tutti sanno che l’ha sempre fatto per il bene di Asgard, per il bene di tutti loro. Chi può negarlo?

Mentre invece, tutti sanno che Loki è un truffatore, un imbroglione e un ruffiano. Sigyn sa perfettamente dei suoi altri figli, del fatto che non è mai stato solo durante le sue lunghe scorrerie nei Nove Mondi. Lo sa con l’acuta certezza della gelosia che l’attanaglia quando lui è lontano, lo sa dalle occhiatine e dagli sguardi carichi di pietà che gli altri Æsir le lanciano.

E chi è lei per mettere in discussione questa verità? Lei non è una grande dea come Frigga o Freyja, né una guerriera come Skaði. Lei è solo Sigyn, la semplice, comune, piccola Sigyn, che è parte degli Æsir solo per caso, solo perché anche lei ha mangiato le mele d’oro di Iðunn.

Eppure Loki la ama. E il suo potrà anche essere un amore capriccioso e mutevole come le fiamme di cui è il signore, ma la ama, e Sigyn non ha alcun dubbio a tal proposito, malgrado la sua gelosia, malgrado le voci che girano su suo marito. E la ama nonostante sia solo _lei_, solo Sigyn, e non una grande maga o una guerriera. E per quanto possa sembrare assurdo, è stato Loki, il truffatore, l’imbroglione, il maestro degli inganni, con tanti nomi e tante facce quanto la fiamma stessa, ad andare un giorno da lei a chiederle di sposarlo come se fosse la cosa più naturale, la più _ovvia_ del mondo. 

Come se amasse solo lei, malgrado tutte le sue scappatelle in giro per i Nove Mondi, come se solo lei fosse l’unica che potesse davvero capirlo, l’unica con cui potesse condividere la sua vita.

E sono stati felici insieme, malgrado la gelosia di lei e l’incostanza di lui. Malgrado tutto.

Sigyn si lava le mani nella bacinella, i suoi gesti lenti e misurati. Il sangue ed i rimasugli dell’unguento lasciano le sue mani, che tornano bianche e pulite come prima. Rimane per un attimo a fissare la sporcizia che contamina la purezza dell’acqua, e poi dice: «Lo sai che sarò sempre dalla tua parte.»

Loki le sorride, un sorriso sghembo e tormentato. I punti non si sono ancora chiusi, e il sangue gli macchia le labbra e la camicia, ma è la cosa più bella che Sigyn abbia mai visto.

«Non ne avevo dubbi» dice, e la attira a sé in un lungo abbraccio.

**Author's Note:**

> _vǫlva_: veggente e sacerdotessa degli antichi popoli nordici / germanici, il nome letteralmente significa ‘portatrice della bacchetta / bastone’. 
> 
> Iðunn: dea custode delle mele d’oro che donano l’immortalità, e sposa di Bragi, il dio della poesia e della musica. 
> 
> Gli elfi hanno generalmente un ruolo ambiguo nella mitologia norrena, ma l’impareggiabile fabbro Volundr / Wieland viene definito ‘re degli elfi’ in alcune saghe, il che li assocerebbe ad attività metallurgiche, esattamente come i nani. 
> 
> Se qualcosa vi sembra fuori posto, o avete alcuni consigli, sentitevi liberi di esprimervi nei commenti! Grazie per aver letto.


End file.
